


Protect Him

by RavenBird



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic Revealed, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Arthur, Stubborn Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBird/pseuds/RavenBird
Summary: A group of Lords from Cenreds Kingdom are coming to Camelot.Merlin knows one of the lords sons, although he wished he didn’t. More than anything.Will Arthur be able to protect him when Merlins past comes back to haunt him.





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was barely paying attention to the dinner due to how long it had gone on. Normally, with just Arthur, Morgana and Uther to serve the dinners went quickly. Then again, he normally had Gwen helping him, but Morgana had given her the evening off because her father was ill. Arthur would never do that for him, probably. It didn’t help that Uther had decided to drag the meal out by discussing politics, some lords from a neighbouring kingdom were visiting.

Merlin had all but tuned it, which is why it’s shocking he even heard Uther mutter that dreaded name. 

“Lord Seric and his son, Jaime will be joining the party as well. They arrive in two days time, I expect both of you to be present.” 

Jaime. Jaime Seric. He was coming to Camelot, he would be in the castle. So close to Merlin. It was like having a bucket of ice water dropped over him, Merlin felt every muscle in his body freeze up in fear. Dreadful fear that was all consuming, like a scream filling his head. A familiar scream, his scream. His begs and pleads for mercy that haunted his dreams turning them into nightmares since the day it happened. 

He dropped the empty tray he’d been holding, the remnants of eaten food spraying out across the floor. Merlin barely noticed it, he could barely breathe. 

Uther, Morgana and Arthur spun around at the clatter, Arthur jumping to his feet ready to yell at his incompetent, clumsy manservant when he stops. Arthur had never seen Merlin look so scared, the boy was shaking all over and his eyes were Omega blue. Something that very rarely happened. He tried to move toward the Omega, intending to comfort, but Merlin jumped away with a yelp. 

“Please don’t Alpha, please” Arthur felt real panic bubble up inside him. Merlin almost never called him “Alpha” and when he did, it was in the same sarcastic tone he would use to call him “Sire” or “My Lord”. He didn’t mean it. He meant it’s now, as his servant turned friend cowered away from him, Arthur knew Merlin was afraid of him. 

Morgana moved this time, slower, and Merlin didn’t shy away. She was a Beta and less threatening than two Pendragon Alphas waiting by the table. 

“It’s ok Merlin, it’s just me” Morgana spoke softly. Merlin whimpered curling in on himself to looks smaller. 

“I’m sorry!...so sorry...the food, I didn’t mean too...I...sorry” Merlin was too worked up for sentences right now, fear clouding his mind beyond reason. It was disturbing to see the usually spirited Omega so...broken. 

“Don’t worry about the food, accidents happen. I’ll clear it up” Morgana says getting to her knees to quickly gather the mess up, she hears Uther make a noise behind them but ignores him. She needed to calm Merlin. 

“Your dress..” he stutters looking dismayed as spilled sauce soils the fabric. Morgana waves him off.

“Never mind about my dress” Morgana picks the tray up and quickly puts aside careful not to bang it and startle the frightened Omega. She moves back over to Merlin raising her hands in a surrender type motion. 

“I’m going to touch you, is that ok?” She asks carefully, she hates treating Merlin like this. He may be an Omega but he was strong, stronger than the likes of Arthur gave him credit for. Merlin nods slightly, still cowering, his skin had become deathly pale.

She gently takes his hands in hers, rubbing them together as if to warm them. Next she moves up his arms, squeezing every now and then, trying to ground the Omega. Merlins eyes keep darting to the Alphas fearfully, little whimpers falling from his lips even as he leans into Morgana’s touch. 

“Hey, hey, don’t look at them, look at me. The Alphas are staying over there, your safe, your not in any trouble or danger” she soothes Merlin sending pointed looks to Arthur and Uther. 

Arthur quickly nods, he’s dying to go to Merlin, to hold him and wrap him in his scent but he doesn’t. An Alpha isn’t what Merlin needs right now. Uther hesitates a moment staring at the young Omega trembling in his throne room, but eventually nods as well. Accidents happen, as inconvenient as they are, and he can’t deny that the boy is terrified. Once it’s confirmed that he’s not in any danger Merlin seems to calm down a little and focuses on Morgana. The Beta works quickly.

“That’s it Merlin, come back to us, that’s it. Just breathe, just breathe with me” she coaxes and slowly but surely Merlin relaxes. 

His world isn’t one unit of fear, blacking out his vision and stealing his breath. Jamie’s voice doesn’t ring in his ears, instead he hears Morgana speaking softly to him, he feels her hand on his arm. A reassuring anchor. He’s in the Throne room again, on stable legs, surrounded by people he knows, two that he trusts with almost anything. He heaves a long sigh, shoulders going slack despite a the quiet panic still thrumming in his veins before looking up. Merlins surprised by how worried Arthur looks. 

“Thank you Morgana, that...uh...hasn’t happened in a long time” he says blushing, it was beyond embarrassing to have that happen in front of people but the royals. He looks to the ruined tray Morgana has picked up for him and then to Uther.

“I’m sorry your Highness, I’ll clean that up” he makes to move towards the table but Uther waves him away. 

“I’ll have someone else to see to it, I believe you need some rest boy” he says not unkindly but not caring either. It’s at this point that Arthur steps forward, he’s face is more composed now but still slightly worried. Merlin doesn’t like when Arthur worries, he’s used to the cocky, over confident, always sure of himself Alpha. Anything else just felt wrong. Merlin tried to break the tension with a shaky laugh.

“Oh boy, I called you Alpha. I imagine your not gonna let me live that down” he says and even Merlin can hear how forced it is. Arthur, to his credit, smiles and tries to play along.

“I might bring it up once or twice but there’s something more important on my mind right now. Merlin, what caused that?” his voice is stern, in a way Merlin knows he won’t be able to get around. It doesn’t stop him from trying.

“Oh nothing, it’s nothing. I’m just being stupid” he hopes calling himself stupid like Arthur always does will get the Alpha off his back. It doesn’t. Instead Arthur looks pained. 

“It’s never stupid to look that terrified, now tell me what happened” Merlin shakes his head, he’s knows he could get in trouble for disobeying his Master, especially in front of the king but he does it anyway.

“Merlin, please, I’ve known you for years and I’ve never seen you submit to an Alpha, never seen you shake around one. Your stubbornness and fearlessness is something I find annoying but I also respect. So when I see you have a near panic attack, I worry, because I know it must be serious.”

Merlins mouth is on the floor because that might be the nicest thing Arthur had ever said to him. In front of his father as well. He can see Uther starring at the two of them. Merlin wonders what he see’s. He looks to Morgana and sees a friend, with kind open eyes. 

“You can tell us, no one will think less of you and we can help you if we know.” Said Morgana. Behind her Uther huffs something under his breath, along the line of “royals shouldn’t be helping servants” but the others ignore him. 

Merlin shudders thinking of the past, feeling his breath hitch in his throat when he goes to open his mouth. He doesn’t want to share this story but he knows he won’t be getting out of it. Maybe it’ll help to speak up, maybe it’ll protect others from the same fate. 

“Cenreds Kingdom, where Lord Seric is from, they don’t have the same laws as Camelot....concerning Omegas” he starts slowly, fighting to keep his voice level. He won’t freak out twice in one day. Not in front of Arthur. 

“There, Alphas can do as the please to Omegas and no one cares. In fact, the Lords will seek out the outline villages and...hunt for Omegas.” He hears Morgana gasp and Merlin realises his head is bowed. He keeps it there. 

“Outline villages, like Ealdor, where your from” Merlin nods.

“It doesn’t matter how old the Omega is, if their in heat or not. They don’t prepare them, sometime Alphas would steal Omegas straight rom their homes” he explains sombrely, even Uther looks appalled and Arthur looks ready to be sick. He holds himself to together though, he needs to be strong for Merlin.

“Did this..” he can barely get the words out. “Did this happen to you?” Arthur asks, silently begging for the answer to be “no” he know it won’t be.

“...yes....I...do you remember Lilian?” Merlin asks, not quite ready for this part of the story. Arthur hums, the young blonde girl he’d met in Ealdor. Merlin had said she was like a sister to him.

“Jaime Seric and some of his men attacked Ealdor, my mother hid me well but Jaime found Lilian. I heard her screaming, begging, and I couldn’t leave out there so I attacked him...or I tried to to” Merlin laughs bitterly.

“Lilian got away...but I didn’t” Merlin feels the panic stir in his stomach again. He remembers how it felt, the Alphas god awful breath tickling his neck as he grabbed at him, forced him down....

“I tried to fight him, tried to get away but I couldn’t. He held me down...and it hurt so much....I’d never felt so helpless, so vulnerable in my life and he just laughed.” Merlin is shaking again and Morgana pulls him into her arms crying silently herself. Arthur and Uther looked outraged. Actually, Arthur looked ready to kill. 

“I can’t go through that again, please don’t make me. Don’t let him near me Arthur please! He’ll recognise me and he’ll try to...”

“He won’t get anywhere near you, on my Honour I Swear it” Arthur says roughly. He doesn’t wait anymore striding over to Merlin and pulling him into a hug.

Who cared if his father was watching, if Merlin was technically below him, this was his friend. This was the Omega Arthur had come to think of as his and right now he needed him. Merlin melted into the hug with quiet whimper. The tension drained away and for a second Merlin let himself bathe in the scent of Arthur. 

Eventually Merlin pulls away with a grateful look to Arthur before turning to the king. This isn’t a man he trusts or likes but he has to ask him for this. Even if his intense gaze makes him want to run and hide.

“Your Highness, I know it’s not place to ask but, I beg you put extra guards up for the Omegas in the castle, if Jaime and his men can’t get to me they’ll try to find their fun else where. You have laws to protect Omegas, please protect them now” 

Uther studies the boy, on one hand, he has no right to be making demands or telling him what his laws are. On one hand, this boy is apparently the worst, most clumsy servant Arthur has ever had. He can’t follow orders or won’t and has no sense of authority. 

On the other hand, he is trying to protect the people in this castle, he is doing the right thing by bringing this information to him, despite how painful it is for him. On the other hand, this boy has been the most loyal servant Arthur has ever had. This boy has a bond with his son, one that Arthur holds dear. There is respect and a friendship between them that Uther had never experienced himself. He can do this for the boy.

“Lord Seric and his party will be reminded of our laws and expected to follow them during their stay. A few extra guards will be spared as a precaution. I leave your personal protection down to Arthur” Uther decrees. 

Merlin bows low, his neck bared in submission and Uther is shocked. In all the years Merlin has been at the castle, he’s never performed such an act. His gratitude must be great. 

“Thank you My Lord”

The dinner clears out quickly after that, not much is said between the four of them and soon it’s just Arthur, Morgana and himself heading for bed. 

“I’d appreciate it if this stayed between us, I don’t want people to know, I don’t want their questions or their pity” Merlin says into the silence. Arthur feels awful because his head is full of questions, morbid curiosity that he wished he didn’t have. Morgana doesn’t seemed phased but then, she never does.

“Of course Merlin, our lips are sealed, but please known you can come to me if you need to.” Merlin smiles at her, it’s the first bright real smile Arthur’s seen all evening from the Omega and it sets something in him at rest. For now.

“Thank you Morgana, I’ll remember that. Goodnight” then it’s just Merlin and Arthur. They stare at each other and there’s so many words between them that can’t be said. It’s almost stifling. 

“Me too...you can come to me too if you need to” Merlin nods slowly. 

“I know I can, most of the time. I’ll see you tomorrow Arthur” Andy he leaves knowing he’s confused Arthur more and he’ll be hearing about it tomorrow. 

Tomorrow is a long way away though and right now all Merlin wants is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good old intro chapter, this got darker and angstier than I intended.
> 
> It’ll get bette through, after it gets worse obviously.
> 
> Comments appreciated
> 
> Edit: you can tell I wrote his on my phone, there were so many mistakes. I think I’ve got them all now though.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days, nothing is said about what happened in the the throne room which Merlin was thankful for. Although it’s clear the Prince has questions, Merlin could see it in his eyes, Arthur kept them to himself. Instead he ordered Merlin around, even more than usual, in preparation for the visiting lords. Merlin would complain to Guius but he was secretly glad, all the work gave Merlin less time to think and he suspected Arthur had done it on purpose.

The morning Lord Seric and his party were to arrive, Arthur ordered Merlin to his chambers early. The prince was already dressed when he arrived, which was a rare occurrence that always left Merlin a little dumb struck. Arthur seemed in a serious mood and Merlin could guess why. Well, at least he’d had a few days relief before confronting this again. 

“Good morning Merlin, how are you feeling today?” He asks vaguely while Merlin puts the breakfast platter down. 

Merlin considers the question. On one hand, seeing Jaime again fills Merlin with dread. The thought of that monster raking his eyes down Merlins body like he’s a piece of meat makes his skin crawl. His voice is a trigger for panic and Merlin is sure he’ll freeze if the bastard talks to him. On the other hand, Merlin isn’t the weak boy Jaime held down anymore, working for Arthur has made sure of that. Arthur, he can be a prat but he’s a man of honour and Merlin trust him to protect him. For once he doesn’t mind an Alpha’s protection. And when all else fails, Merlin has magic, magic that he can control now. If he needs to, he’ll use it.

“I’m...not looking forward to seeing him but I’m not afraid either. I trust I’m safe here” Merlin replies gently and Arthur nods vehemently, striding over to his manservant.

“You are, your completely safe here Merlin, I swear it” he declares it with such passion that Merlin has no clue what to say, only a nervous laugh escapes him.

“Aww Arthur, I didn’t know you cared so much. What happened to me being the worst servant in the realm” he jokes, hoping to lighten the mood and to get away from the Alphas keen attention. Instead Arthur looks sicken, almost as though Merlin had punched him. 

“Merlin, for all my jokes you must known I care about you. You are my friend and this is a serious matter, one that I will make sure is attended to. You do know that, don’t you?” Arthur looks close to pleasing when his speech is finished, at some point he’d moved closer and was now gripping onto the Omegas arms tightly. Merlin stutters over his answer, having the prince so close, saying such things and gazing at him like that causes Merlin feelings he doesn’t want to be feeling and it leaves his brain in a haze.

“I...Of course I know that sire, I see you as a friend as well” sometimes I see you as more than that, not that I’d ever tell you. Arthur holds him a moment longer, staring into his eyes like he’s looking into his soul. Merlin can’t be sure what he’s looking for but he must find it because then the Alpha is pulling away. 

“Good” He states walking away and Merlin wonders why he won’t show his face. 

“You’ll be staying by my side for most of the week and I’ve alerted some of the knights to keep a close eye on Seric. Guius will come to collect you at the end of the night to walk back to your chambers. You’re to come to me if you feel anything is wrong. I was wondering if there was anything you’d like to add? Any precaution you think would improve your safety.” 

Again, Merlin is struct by how much thought Arthur has put into this. A part of him doesn’t like the idea of being escorted everywhere, it makes him feel like a child but he does see the logic in it. There is one thing that Merlin can think of, something he knows will make Jaime back off. If he has any sense of respect that is. Unfortunately, it’s highly inappropriate to ask of Arthur, Merlin isn’t entirely comfortable with it himself and he’d hate to make his friendship with the Alpha awkward. Arthur must see the wheels slowly turning in his head and is quick to call the Omega out on his silence. 

“What is it, your thinking of something, I can tell. Come on, out with it” Arthur insists hitting the Omega with one of his “Your not getting out of this” stares and Merlin relents, begrudgingly. It takes a moment for him to gather his thoughts, he has to word this right, sadly words aren’t Merlins strong suit.

“I was wondering...but you don’t have too, it’s just...would you scent me?” Arthur stares blankly at Merlin, it’s almost funny and any other time Merlin would’ve been smug at “breaking” the prince. Now however, his silence makes Merlin flounder and he’s instantly running his mouth trying to fix things. 

“Of course I understand if you don’t want too, I’m only a servant after all. It wouldn’t be proper but I just thought that...if you had some obvious claim on me then Jaime would have to...oh hello” at some point during his rambling Arthur had moved back into his personal space, nosing along his neck.

Blushing, Merlin let’s the Alpha scent him, from sniffing his neck to rubbing their faces together to embracing him in the tightest hug. Unable to help himself, Merlin melts into the hug, it might be the first one he’s gotten from the prince, and breaths in his comforting scent. Like dust after rain and pine needles. Merlin doesn’t realise that he’s scenting Arthur as well, as if their equals but Arthur doesn’t seem to mind. 

After, what is probably too long, the boys back away from each other. Merlin is flushed and shaky where Arthur is poised, smiling softly in a way that Merlin almost believed he’s unaffected. If it weren’t for his wide, dilated eyes that is. It makes Merlin feel better knowing he isn’t the only one feeling this thing between even if he knows they’ll never act on it or even mention it. 

“You don’t have to be so worried, if you think this is the signal Jaime needs to get the message I’ll gladly do it” Arthur promises sincerely and then he smiles ruefully at the Omega.

“Besides, it’s not as though we don’t normally smell like each other anyway. I doubt anyone will notice” Merlin agrees, somewhat dejectedly, yes their always together just not in the way the Omega sometime dreams. 

*****

Standing on the steps of the castle, Merlin be lying if he said he wasn’t tense. It’s ridiculous because Arthur is right in front of him, Morgana is in front and to the left with Gwen next to her, there are guards lining the stairs and it’s broad daylight outside. Nothing can happen to him right now but the sound of approaching hooves make him flinch all the same. 

When Lord Seric and his party round the bend, Merlin can’t hold the little gasp that escapes him. He’s barely changed, a bit taller perhaps and lots more stubble but Jaime is otherwise unchanged, he is still the image of the nightmares that plague him. Arthur turns to Merlin, thin lipped with worry but tries to smile, to comfort. It’s quick but he jumps up to Merlin to squeeze his hand, the equivalent of saying “it’ll be ok, I’m here” and Merlin breaths a little easier for the reminder. 

Getting off their horses Lord Rodger Seric greets Uther first and then introduces Jaime, who hasn’t looked anywhere else but the king. Good, Merlin thinks, stay away from me. 

Uther calls Arthur and Morgana forward, to which they go with grace while Merlin and Gwen stay back. It has Merlin feeling exposed and twitchy but he daren't move incase he’s seen. 

“Camelot Welcomes you Lord Seric, I trust your journey was pleasant?” Uther gives the usual speech and Merlin watches as Jamie's eyes begin to wonder, he forces himself to look away. 

“No journey is easy but we’ve made it and I couldn’t be happier. These are exciting times and I’m looking forward to productivity in the coming days” Lord Seric declares with a hint of mirth in his eyes. Those from Cenreds kingdom should never be trusted, the king himself has said that. 

“I’m glad to hear it, and to ensure we don’t waist time, I’ll remind you know that while in Camelot you are expected to follow our laws like the other guests. Formalities you understand” Merlin is mildly impressed with how candid Uther is, as he addresses the party. That surprise turns to dread when Jaime’s eyes light up. 

“You have some interesting laws here, your awfully protective of your Omegas for one. I can’t say I see the point” he remarks cheerfully and Merlin wants to punch him. He’s not the only one.

“Because their our people and they deserve the same respect and protection as our Betas and Alpha’s” Arthur states with well hidden anger. He’s proud of Arthur, for speaking up, but he wishes he hadn’t. Now he’s caught Jaime’s attention he’ll keep digging. A snide smirk spreads itself across his prickly face. 

“You appear rather bent out of shape Arthur, are you worried for your own Omega?” Jaime’s eyes search the court yard and land on Merlin. Briefly, he squints and Merlin prays to any existing god that the foul Alpha doesn’t recognise him. He almost dares to hope when Jaime’s frown becomes a feral grin. The gaze like rocks weighing Merlin down. 

“Is it Him?” He asks pointing directly at Merlin. 

“I don’t have a mate, this is Merlin” Arthur answers, motioning the Omega forward. Merlin moves like his legs are made of wood, every fibre of his being screams for him to run in the opposite direction but he resists stopping next to Arthur. His heart pounds in his too big ears and his breath comes in short ragged pants. 

“Oh yes. I know this one. Your from Ealdor aren’t you lad” he knows, he clearly knows the impact he’s having on the younger Omega and it fills Merlin with determination. 

“Yes, My Lord” his throat feels alike sandpaper but his voice is steady and he holds the Alpha stare. He almost smiles when Jaime’s eyes narrow slightly. 

“And now your serving a prince. I’d love to hear how that came to be, perhaps you could regale me in my chambers” Jaime’s eyes look Merlin up and down revoltingly. Arthur’s had enough at this point, puffing his chest out.

“I’m sure you would, but Merlin is my personal manservant and the Court Physicians apprentice. I doubt he has time for you, isn’t that right Merlin” he slings his arm possessively over Merlins shoulder as he speaks and finally, he sees Jaime get the picture, no harm in rubbing it in though. 

“It’s highly unlikely sire” he chirps feeling confident with Arthur’s weight around him. Jaime watches the two and smiles.

“Come now, I was only having a little joke, Merlin knew that” he tries to touch Merlin and it’s too much, to close for Merlin not to back away or he would’ve, if the prince didn’t move first. 

“Don’t touch him” Arthur growls with his hand wrapped around Jaime’s arm in a vice like grip. They look like the sun and moon. Jaime is lean, pale with muddy brown hair and eyes to Arthur’s muscled tan skin, golden hair and blue eyes. It’s not hard to see who would win, clearly Lord Seric knows it too. 

“Jaime, control yourself, we’re here for a reason and we’ll respect the customs of our hosts while we’re here” he orders his son who looks offended he’s being put down. Another noble who’s never been told no, thank the gods Arthur wasn’t like that anymore. 

“My apologies Your Highnesses” Uther waves him away, aware he shouldn’t put too much spotlight on the boy. 

“Boys will be boys, now shall we move in”. The party follow Uther up the stairs to the castle, Morgana idly enchanting the older Lord. When Jaime goes to move Arthur acts like a human shield, flanking Merlin until the bastard is well away and the pair are the only two left outside.

“I hate him” is the first thing Arthur says and Merlin snorts, tension finally rolling from his body. 

“I knew you would” he pauses and then “thank you, for sticking with me” Merlin knows he couldn’t of stood there without the Alphas support. 

“I should be apologising, I drew attention to you” Merlin shakes his head faintly. 

“He would’ve noticed sooner or later, I think it’s almost better to have it out the way.” Waiting for the penny to drop would’ve had Merlin looking over his shoulder all day, every day.

“Well he’s here, just got to bear him for the week. It’ll be ok” Arthur assures him.

Merlin certainly hopes so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!  
> There is attempted rape in this chapter. Nothing actually happens but it’s very close.  
> You’ve been warned

The banquet is unbelievably loud, the drunken voices of 50 men, old and young alike mixing together to create the worst, headache inducing, song. Merlin stands by Arthur’s chair, making sure his cup doesn’t run dry but Merlin wishes he was the one drinking. He dreams of the oblivious bliss that comes with drinking. If he were drunk, he wouldn’t care that Jaime is just five seats over from him. Or that the Alpha keeps staring at him. 

At the very least he has Gwen here this time, waiting on Morgana the way he does Arthur. He’d confided in the other servant the other day when she’d caught Arthur and Jaime in another of their staring matches. She’d been sympathetic but not overly so and hadn’t brought it up since but now she sends Merlin encouraging smiles and he feels better for it. 

Jaime had not made the last few days easy with his constant bothering. Evidently, the Alpha has figured out that wherever Arthur was, Merlin can be found too and he’d made it his mission to follow the Prince. Still, he’d made no direct attempts so Merlin tries to enjoy himself. The knights are as entertaining as usual with their little bets and there’s this pretty maid that’s caught his eye. She works for Lord Seric judging by her uniform and has lovely dark hair. She reminds him of Freya.

Another son of a visiting Lord challenges Arthur to arm wrestling match which the Prince eagerly accepts. Merlin knows he’ll win, Arthur has that single minded focus to ensure he always wins. Merlin smiles, settling in to watch when there’s a tap on his shoulder. It’s the maid. She’s prettier up close.

“Don’t mind the company, do you?” She asks sweetly and Merlin feels his heart jump. 

“Not at all” this is a distraction Merlin approves of. For Jaime and Arthur (or his feelings for him anyway)

“I’m Lori, what’s your name?” 

“I’m Merlin, it’s nice to meet you”

“Your the Princes servant, must be such an honour” Merlin laughs but tries to cover it with cough. Why does everyone think that? He plays up to it all the same.

“Oh it is, although just between us. Arthur can be a bit of a prat but someone’s got to look after him” Lori laughs delightedly and it sounds like wind chimes. 

“He can’t be so bad if he allows you to talk about him in such a way” Merlin leans in, secretive like and whispers 

“That’s because he never finds out” she pulls a face of understanding.

“I see, well your secrets safe with me” promises Lori and the two converse a little more. 

Lori has a sister called Elsa back home who would apparently love Merlin. Arthur is unaware his servant has strayed from his side, Merlin and Lori moving to the corner where it’s quieter. Merlin notices how Lori keeps staring off into space. 

“Is something the matter?” He asks, he hopes he isn’t boring the lovely girl. She shakes her head.

“Of course not, it’s just...back home the air is filled smog. You can never see the stars or look out over the city. It’s just a haze, Camelot doesn’t seem to be like that” she explains.

“No it’s not, Camelot is beautiful at night. You can see all the candles in all the windows.” Merlins smiles with an idea.

“Why don’t we get out of here and I can show you? I’m sure the nobles can manage without us for a bit” Lori smiles brightly at Merlin, taking his hand.

“I’d love that” she says and the two servants quietly stow out of the banquet hall, unaware Gwen is watching them. 

A little while later, she see’s Jaime leave the same way.

Meanwhile, Merlin and Lori stand in one of the open corridors overlooking the city. It’s peaceful and cool outside but the bright lights of the lower town warm the evening. 

“It truly is beautiful” Lori breaths gazing out over the balcony.

“Yes it is” Merlin agrees but he’s looking at Lori when he says it. Lori blushes then looks away.

“Your very lively for an Omega, it’s refreshing” she says it somewhat sadly. Merlin assumes it’s because of how Omegas act where she’s from and why they act that way. She’s a Beta but perhaps she has Omega friends that had suffered Merlins fate. 

“It’s just part of my charm” he says trying to lighten the mood but Lori just looks sadder, tears running down her rosy cheeks.

“Lori, what’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry Merlin” she sobs “I’m so sorry I didn’t want to but he threatened my sister!” She cries backing away from Merlin who doesn’t understand what’s going on. Who threatened her?

“Lori, tell me...”

“Hello again Merlin” a vile voice speaks behind him with ability to turn Merlin to stone. He wants to scream at himself because how could he of been so stupid. He turns amidst the sound of Lori running away, alerting him that he’s alone, Jaime planned this. All of this. He saw that Arthur was always by his side and found a way to get him alone. How could he be so stupid?

“Your just as pretty as the last time I saw you” it doesn’t feel good like a compliment should, it feels like damnation. He should scream or run or use his magic but Merlin is frozen and Jaime is coming closer.

“You’ve become a man, I wonder if you can take it like a man” Jaime smirks venomously, eyes blood red and pinned on Merlin. The picture of an Alpha on the hunt. 

“I’m not going to let do that to me again” Merlin grits out fiercely, not again, he promised himself never again. Jaime laughs and it’s as cold and brutal as Merlin remembers. It’s just a triggering too. 

“Get away from me!” Merlin cries, jumping into motion when Jaime tries to grab him. 

He elbows the Alpha hard in the gut and makes to dash around him. If he could just get to the banquet hall, get to Arthur and tell him what happened Arthur would protect him. But he’s not fast enough. Even from the floor Jaime manages to get a hold of the Omegas trouser leg and yank him back. Merlin falls throughly on his knees causing him to groan in pain. His body collapsing into a cowering position while his hands cradle his head. He hit it hard considering how his vision swims.

Then sound of rustling clothes and a man getting up echos in Merlins ear and he’s scrambling to get up again. He doesn’t make it far and this time Jaime gets his arm around his waist pulling Merlin back against his unforgiving body. The mans, no the monsters, arousal presses hard against his behind making Merlins panic spike. 

“Arthur!!!” Merlin screams and a gloved hand grasps his jaw, hard enough to bruise.

“Oh none of that, your precious Prince is far too distracted” Jaime teases and no, surely not, surely Jaime hadn’t planned that too. 

Had he threatened the nobles or bribed them, Merlin didn’t know and he didn’t care. Jaime’s breath was tickling his neck like all those years ago and he wants to be sick. His panic rises, becoming an unbridled storm raging in his head as he thrashes for freedom. Jaime jerks his neck to the side giving Merlin some kind of whiplash, it’s enough to throw the Omega off and the Alpha drags him to the floor.

This time Merlin is flat on his back with Jaime straddling him, a piece of clothe gags his mouth and his hands are pinned above him. He’s trapped, he’s defenceless, again. The fear is arresting in a way Merlin can’t fight. He thought he was stronger but he’s not. He’s still weak. With his free hand Jaime reaches into his breaches and pulls out his cock and Merlins eyes grow wide because he never saw it last time. It’s big, hard, flushed red and leaking. Merlin becomes frantic trying to buck the Alpha off him, howling through the gag. He feels his magic roar in his veins or perhaps it’s his blood.

“How about we stuff that mouth of yours with something else?” Jaime asks mockingly as he moves his length to Merlin lips. The smell is revolting and Merlin turns his head away, he won’t have that thing in his mouth. He bites down on the rag now happy he has it to use as a shield. Jaime only find his attempts amusing, he lets the Omega struggle and then cups his jaw harshly voicing Merlins mouth to open and presses his second head to his lips. The tastes of precum is a bitter taste and it’s the last straw, all of Merlins magic forces itself to the surface like a light to a match and just as he’s about to attack.

“MERLIN!!” Arthur yells from the end of the corridor, he’s covered in sweat and his eyes are murderous. 

Enough to scare even Jaime who loosens his grip on Merlin. The Omega is quick to take advantage because Arthur might be here to save him but it’s still too much, Jaime is still on top of him and his cock is in his face and Merlin can’t bare it for another second. His fear had paralysed his magic but now it sparks in his hands ready to destroy in a way Merlin has never wanted before. All Arthur’s arrival has done is given the Warlock time to actually think of a spell. So when he pulls his hand free, he doesn’t think about how Arthur is rushing towards him instead he thinks of how much he hates Jaime and thrusts his hand forward. 

“MITTENT RURSUS” Merlin yells and Jaime is thrown backwards with such incredible force it creates a small wind tunnel. 

The Alpha hits the concrete wall with a heavy thud, head snapping back brutally. He slides down pathetically, unconscious and Merlin feels relief and satisfaction soak through his system like a fresh drink of water. He beat him, finally. Merlin almost wants to laugh with glee, he conquered the man that ruined his life. It’s brilliant, it’s perfect....

“Merlin...” 

It’s over.

Cold washes over Merlin like a rude awakening as he turns to Arthur. His friend is looking at him like he doesn’t recognise him, like he can’t believe what he just saw or doesn’t want to. 

Merlin has magic, his Merlin has magic. The boy that is so clumsy he’ll fall over thin air has power beyond his understanding. The man who wouldn’t hurt a fly just hurtled a man across a room. Merlin is evil...the very though feels wrong. 

“Arthur, I...” 

“Guards!” Arthur cuts the Warlock off, he can’t hear anymore lies tonight, enough has happened.

Merlin looks at him in fear when the guards approach and Arthur knows what Merlin is thinking. He believes that Arthur will turn him in, that now his secret is revealed he’ll let Jaime get away with his disposable deed. No.

“Have Sir Jaime taken to the dungeons, he is to be kept there until his trail tomorrow. Do not tell anyone about this until he is behind bars, understood” Arthur instructs and the guards nod, quickly gathering Jaime up and carrying him away. When there gone he here’s Merlin sigh.

“Thank you...”

“Don’t” Arthur cuts the Omega off again looking at him now with hurt and betrayal. He see’s the pain in Merlins eyes too and think it has no right to be there or maybe it does.

“I’ll give you the chance to explain once we’ve dealt with Jaime and the Lords have left. I can’t think about this now” Arthur promises, he’s not about to throw away years of friendship and loyalty on a whim. He’ll know all the facts before he condemns Merlin. 

Merlin smiles a bit and it hits Arthur that this is a good outcome to Merlin and it grates at Arthur to see how surprised the other man is. He supposes it makes sense given the law. Now Arthur has two things to protect Merlin from. He gestures for them to return to the banquet as people would’ve begun to notice their missing when he pauses, staring back at the spot Jaime had held Merlin down. 

“Are you alright Merlin?” He asks still staring at the spot. 

“I...right now I’m glad I’ve beaten him, I think the shock of what happened tonight will hit me later” Merlin admits, honestly he’s more troubled about Arthur knowing the truth now. Arthur seems to chew over the information before looking up. 

“What do you need?” Merlin gaps at him, clearly shocked and Arthur sighs.

“I’m angry and hurt Merlin but I’m not cruel. You’ve been through an ordeal tonight and I won’t dismiss that” Merlin stares at him something like pride shining in his eyes then it fades to confusion and this horrible lost look.

“Honestly, I don’t know Arthur. I don’t want to be alone but I don’t want to return the banquet...do you think....could Gwen stay with me?” It’s not what Merlin truly wants to ask, but he knows he can’t have Arthur stay with him. The Alpha is still in shock and Merlin doesn’t want to push him, not when he’s taking it so well. 

“I’ll see to it, head to your chambers and she’ll meet you there” 

“Thank you Sire”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh duh duh
> 
> Merlin finally got Jaime  
> Arthur finally knows the truth
> 
> Jaime’s trial is next and then the boys are gonna have a talk...maybe some feelings come to light.
> 
> I hope I’ve handled this well and no one was upset by it.


	4. Chapter 4

The trail comes around far to quickly for Merlins liking. The very next day after it happened but Merlin isn’t sure what “it” stands for now. Was it, Jaime’s attempt at raping him or was it, that Arthur knew about his magic. Arthur thought the former.

Despite Uthers protests that they should finish the talks first, Arthur had insisted they take care of Jaime’s trail straight away. The king had been forced to begrudgingly agree. Lord Seric was furious of course, as any father would be finding out his son had spent the night in the cells and was now being put on trail. But it’s happening anyway.

Jaime stood facing the throne on one side, chained and flanked by armed guards. Merlin and Arthur stood on the other along with Gwen. Uther sat on his throne with Morgana next to him, the rest of the Lords filled in the back of the room with Lord Seric at the front. Uther rises. 

“We are gathered here to witness the trail of Sir Jaime Seric, charged with the assault of Prince Arthur’s Manservant” He declares and Merlin has to bite his tongue because of course Uther refers to him as his sons rather than a person himself. 

“Will the defendant step forward” Merlin cautiously steps forward. He’s in the middle of the throne room now, only a few paces away from Jaime. The Alpha stares at him menacingly, the promise of a painful death in his eyes. 

“Will you tell us exactly what occurred last night?” Uther starts and Merlin swallows.

“Yes Sire, it started off with one of Lord Seric’s maids approaching me. We got talking and ended up leaving the banquet” Merlin began, he didn’t want to include Lorrie but she was a vital witness. 

“Was this her idea?” Uther questioned looking over the maids behind Lord Seric.

“No, it was my idea but I feel as though she lead the conversation in the hopes I would suggest it. We went to one of the open hallways where you can see the city. She admitted to me after we were alone that Sir Jaime had threatened to harm her sister if she’s didn’t get me alone” 

“And who is this maid, did you get her name, can you point her out?” Uther pushes, Merlin sighs as he turns around. He hopes he isn’t condemning another poor soul by doing this.

“It was Lorrie” he pointed to the terrified looking maid with sorry written across his face. Lord Seric turned to her immediately, eyes wide.

“Is this true Lorrie?” He asks as Lorrie shakes. She doesn’t speak eyes locked on Jaime who is glaring right back. Gods Merlin hates him.

“Well, speak girl” Lorrie still doesn’t speak when the Lord demands her and finally Arthur steps in.

“Merlin told you she was threatened by your son, perhaps if she knew she and her sister had protection, Lorrie would be talkative” Arthur reasons calmly to which the other Alpha glares.

“Very well, Lorrie, you and your sister will not come to any harm no matter what you say. I give my word” he promises and Lorrie let’s out a breath of relief.

“Thank you my Lord. It’s true, Sir Jaime put me up to it. He told me to get Merlin alone and then to leave and not tell anyone about it.” Jaime growls loudly suddenly thrashing to get loose. 

“You’re lying, you’re a lying little bitch! Get off me!!” He yells as the guards struggle to hold him. Both Merlin and Lorrie flinch away from the violent display and Arthur draws his sword stepping in front of the Omega. So he does still care, just a little bit. Once Jaime settles again, albeit still seething, they continue.

“Did you see the assault?” Uther asks, Lorrie shakes her head.

“I ran when Jaime appeared but I did hear shouting as I left and what sounded like a struggle” she turns to Merlin now, directly addressing him. 

“I’m so sorry Merlin, I didn’t want to do it I swear. I’m so so sorry” tears building up in her eyes as she speaks and Merlin smiles. 

“I understand, I forgive you” beside him Arthur snorts.

“You’re too forgiving” he mutters. Lorrie bows and steps back in line and the trail continues, already it feels like hours.

“What happened after you and Jaime were left alone?” This is the hard part. 

“I was paralysed by fear that I didn’t run straight away. He told me how he couldn’t wait to have me, to see if I could “take it better” now that I was a man. He made a lunge for me and that’s when I tried to get away. We ended up the floor with Jaime on top of me, I tried to fight him but I couldn’t...he tried to...tried to gag me with his knot” Merlin tastes bile as he speaks, it’s the hardest part to say, to remember. He’d come so close to being ruined, again. Around him, he can see the disgusted and horrified faces of the court. Morgana looks heartbroken and even Uther appears sympathetic.

“Tried to, I take it then, he didn’t get that far” Arthur sends him a pointed look. This bit, this bit is important. The bit they’d rehearsed, the only bit Arthur had spoken to him about with any kind of emotion since last night. The lie.

“No he didn’t Sire, that’s when Arthur found us. He tackled Jaime off me and they fought. At some point, Arthur knocked him against the wall and Jaime passed out. Arthur had him taken to the dungeons and sent me back to my quarters to rest, he sent Gwen to stay with me” Merlin recited perfectly. He didn’t dare look at Jaime.

“Is this correct Arthur?” The King checked looking slightly proud now, as he always did when Arthur bested someone. Arthur stepped up to Merlins side.

“It is Father, I saw what Jaime was attempting to do and I couldn’t let it happen.” He recounted quickly. 

“And How did you know Merlin was being attacked?” Gwen stepped up next to them.

“That was me Sire, Merlin told me about his past with Jaime so when I saw him leave and then Jaime leave soon after I had to do something. I told Arthur and he told me to wait at the banquet in case we were wrong and Merlin returner unharmed. Arthur found me later to go stay with Merlin. I’ve seen the bruises Jaime left on him” Uther nods and Gwen backs away, Arthur doesn’t. Uther turns to face Jaime whose smirking something evil. 

“There’s a lot of evidence against you, do you have anything to say?” 

“I did it, I’m guilty” there’s a collective gasp that goes through the room. 

“But I’m not the only one. The boy and your own son are just as guilty. Merlin has Magic and Arthur is covering for him!” Cold water drenches Merlin, he’s almost sure it’s real. 

He’d been so hopeful, when Jaime hadn’t started raving about Magic when he woke, when he hadn’t instantly brought up today in court, Merlin had hoped the man didn’t remember. That the knock to his head had taken that memory from him. Apparently not. Uther looks furious, rising from his throne like he’s about to spit fire, appropriate for a Pendragon.

“Those are some serious allegations, do you have any proof” Jaime made a face at the king. 

“I don’t need proof, it’s the truth. Arthur didn’t save him, he showed up and while I was distracted the boy used his powers to throw me against the wall. That’s how I was knocked unconscious” Arthur laughs and Merlin wants to strangle him because there’s nothing funny about this. 

Jaime has just accused him of Magic and Uther is going to execute him like he always does when he hears the word Magic. This trial is pointless now because the king isn’t going to listen to anything they say. Why is he still laughing, is it hysterics?

“You are sad man Seric. You’ve lost and so your trying to drag down an innocent to make up for it. Merlin has been in my service for years, are you really suggesting that I’ve allowed a Sorcerer to live right under my nose this entire time. Do you think us stupid?” That’s exactly what happened but Merlin doesn’t say that. The king looks at Jaime offended and finally the bastard looks worried.

“But it’s the truth Sire, I swear it” he tries but the king only laughs.

“Your oath means nothing to me. If you were one of my subjects you’d be sentenced to death, lucky for you I can’t do that to a guest, not without starting a war. Therefore you will spend the rest of your time here in the cells until your party leaves. Once you leave you will be permanently exiled from Camelot, if you return you will be killed. This trial is over, take him away. The talks will continue this afternoon, My Lords.” 

Uther leaves along with the rest of the lords and council. Jaime screams and thrashes but is dragged away all the same. Merlin, Arthur, Gwen And Morgana leave a different way and head for Arthur’s chambers. When they enter Merlin finally lets himself breath. It worked, he’s safe, Jaime is punished and his secret is safe. He slumps down, smiling properly for the first time in days. Gwen and Morgana move to hug him and he falls into their arms, giddy with joy. Over his shoulder he spots Arthur smiling too. It’s a nice moment, a great moment but it has to end. When Merlin and Arthur lock eyes his face goes blank just as it had done last night. 

“Morgana, Gwen would you leave us please?” Merlin wants to beg them to stay. 

“Why?” Morgana asks pointedly.

“I need to speak to Merlin about last night, I believe it should be a private conversation. Please” both Gwen And Morgana know that Arthur saw Merlin in Jaimes clutches, they most likely assume this talk has something to do with that. With Arthur properly checking his servant is ok now the trials been sorted. If only it were.

“Very well, I’m so happy for you Merlin” Morgana agrees and she and Gwen leave the room. It’s just Merlin and Arthur now.

*****

“You have Magic” it’s a statement, not a question.

“Yes” Merlin won’t lie, not anymore.

“You’re a Sorcerer” Merlin shakes his head.

“No, technically I’m a Warlock because I was born with my powers” Arthur frowns. 

“I didn’t know that was possible, that would mean, you’ve always had magic” he asks and Merlin can’t place how he sounds. Confused...worried.

“Yes, before I could talk. Warlocks and witches are rare, we’re more powerful than the rest of our kind.” Arthur is still frowning. Merlin wants to move closer to him but the Prince has kept his distance from him since last night and Merlin won’t invade his space. 

“How are you more powerful, why?” 

“We don’t learn magic as it is directly linked to us, to our emotions. Often when our emotions are running high our magic will react in kind” Arthur pauses, appearing to chew over the new information. When he looks up again, he looks at Merlin properly.

“That’s what happened last night isn’t? You were scared and so your magic protected you” Merlin nods, he’d had a bit of control but most of last night was instinct.

Arthur feels something awful stirring in him. If this was true, than how many innocents had he and his father killed? How many people had been born with magic, who hadn’t had a choice to begin with, had been killed? How many had been caught because their powers reacted for them?

A part of him wanted to deny what Merlin was saying. No matter what he called himself, he had magic and must be evil. Mustn’t be trusted. But then, just like last night the notion feels wrong. He can’t think of Merlin as evil, can’t not trust him when they’d already been through so much. He glances at Merlin again and knows he’s being truthful, for all the lies the man must’ve told, he wears his emotions on his sleeve. He tucks his dark thoughts away for another time. 

“Have you been using magic in Camelot?” Arthur gets back to questioning.

“Yes”

“Have you ever used it on me?” Merlin worries his lip which in turn worried Arthur.

“Only to protect you, to save you” he insists and even now Arthur can’t wrap his head around the idea of Merlin saving him. 

“Give me an example” he challenges.

“When you were bitten by the questing beast” Merlin says in a small voice and Arthur gaps. Technically, it wasn’t Merlins magic but the Magic of the Old Religion But it was Merlin that made the journey, who made the sacrifice, who defeated Nimway. He felt he could take credit. It happened so long ago, right at the beginning of their journey but it was still prominent memory for Merlin. Seeing the Princes shocked face he smiles.

“It’s normally background stuff though. You know, convenient falling logs, all our enemies having broken saddles, the wind sweeping up leaves that just happen to cover our tracks” Merlin has to laugh at Arthur as his mouth hangs open and his eyes as wide as saucepans. 

Arthur wants to hit himself for being so blind. Those sort of things happened all the time and other things, right in front of him and the knights and they’d never noticed. Was he really so oblivious to Merlin?

“All that time I was calling you a coward when actually you were looking out for us. All our lucky escapes were down to you” Merlin nods proudly.

“And you never once sort any credit” Arthur can’t understand how someone so powerful would work as servant. Would help Arthur so much for so little in return. It was unjust.

“That’s not why I do it. I do it because you’re my Prince, My friend, my best friend. You’re my destiny Arthur” Arthur is overcome by loyalty Merlin shows him, feels as though he doesn’t deserve it. Even if he’s confused by his last statement, Destiny. It was something they’d talked about before, something that Merlin always had something to say about. Arthur never thought much of it. He can see Merlin now, stuttering and fumbling, unsure of how to explain what he just said. Arthur let’s him off.

“I take it, there’s still a lot I don’t know?” Merlin nods.

“So much. There’s so much Arthur I don’t know where to start. I need you to know I hated lying to you, I didn’t want to. I came so close, so many times to telling you but I was afraid...”

“Afraid I would hurt you” Arthur understands why Merlin did it but it still stings to know Merlin didn’t trust him win his secret. 

“Partly that, but mostly, I was afraid to lose you. I can’t lose you Arthur, you’re my friend, I...” Merlin suddenly stops talking, pressing his lips tightly shut and Arthur has to know. 

“And you...what, Merlin?”

“It’s nothing” the Omega deflects, eyes starting to shimmer blue. Arthur moves forward, dropping the pretence that he’s mad because they both know he’s not anymore. 

“I’m not going to turn you in, your secrets safe with me. You can stay in Camelot, nothing has to change but if this is going to work you have to be honest with me. No more lies Merlin, please” Merlin looks both joyous and stricken, his face switching between the two. 

“I’m not lying, I’m just...I don’t want to say it. Please don’t make me say it” his tone is pleading and his eyes are fully Omega blue and just so beautiful. 

Arthur studies the man in front of him, his bright eyes, his blush, everything he’d said tonight and thinks he might know what Merlin isn’t saying. It feels like a childish hope that maybe Merlin feels as he does. That while he’d been thinking of the Omega as his, Merlin had been think of him as his Alpha too. 

It’s clear at this point that Arthur has missed a lot in regards to Merlin so he stops and thinks back. Had Merlin given any signs he was interested in the Prince. The way he smiled at Arthur when he thought the other wasn’t looking, the way his eyes trailed over Arthur’s body when he bathed, how downcast he looked when Arthur spoke of his conquests, his unfailing loyalty to Arthur and determination to always be at his side. Arthur smiles at the still nervous Omega, he’s sure Merlin feels for him but he has to be sure.

“Say it” wise eyed Merlin shakes his head, Arthur crowds him against the table.

“Say it Merlin please, I want you too” he whispers and Merlin whimpers. 

“I’m...i’m in love with you” Merlin admits as quiet as a mouse but Arthur hears it as if he shouted it. His heart soars as he leans down to kiss him.

The kiss is crushing yet gentle, desperate yet secure. It ends too quickly when Merkin pushes him away. 

“Don’t do that, don’t do that because you pity me. I understand it can’t work, I’m just a servant and your...” Arthur cuts him off with another kiss, this one scorching as if he’s trying to burn his love into Merlin. 

“Never refer to yourself as, just a servant, ever again. You’re my best friend, you’re more than that and that’s why I’m doing this. Because I want too, because I love you too Merlin, for so long now” Arthur swears and Merlin jumps forward, crashing their lips together in a perfect symphony of tongue and teeth. In the back of his mind, Arthur thinks he should be gentle with Merlin, after what he’s been through but he can tell it’s not what the other man needs.

At some point he notices the Omega trying to push him back, away from the table but towards the bed. He chuckles as he breaks the kiss. 

“Hold on now” he says placing his hands on Merlins hips. 

“Why?” The others pouts.

“Because you’ve been through an ordeal, because we’ve only just confessed our feelings, because you’ve still got more to tell me, because their are several Lords waiting for us in the other room” Merlin groans at the last point.

He didn’t want to leave Arthur’s chambers, not when he finally had everything he wanted. Arthur knew about his magic and accepted it, Arthur returned his feelings and now they could truly work as one to bring about Albion. It was all so perfect, he didn’t want to go wait on some boring Lords through a boring meeting. He then noticed Arthur brushing his hair out his eyes.

“I want to do this right Merlin, I want to do right by you. You deserve that, we’ll wait until the talks are over and then I’m all yours” Merlin sighs but nods, a smirk flickering across his face.

“I’ll hold you to that, My Prince”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter, it just flowed so naturally this time.
> 
> Definitely ends on a happier note compared to the last one. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, only one chapter left.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week was, mixed. Technically, Merlin still had to run around after the Lords and attend all the talks. Apparently, even getting assaulted didn’t justify a servant getting a few days off. However, there was also Arthur. Naturally, the Prince hadn’t stopped being his usual confident, bossy, slightly loud and sometimes prattish self but now, in the quiet moments between meetings, Merlin found himself between a wall and Arthur. He’d never admit it but the Alpha left him breathless every time.

The two had taken any spare minute they could grab to “consort” as Uther would put it. Merlin found the whole thing a bit disorienting, mainly because nothing had changed. Their dynamic was still the same, which Merlin was grateful for, but there was this undercurrent of affection between them now. It was a softer side of Arthur the Omega hadn’t seen before and he liked it. Gentle smiles, delicate touches, quiet compliments and kisses. 

Not to mention the magic. Merlin still hadn’t explained the prophecy to Arthur. Sure he was willing to unlearn his prejudices for Merlin and cover for him but the Warlock doubted the Prince was ready to hear that “he would return all magic to the kingdom” just yet. He had regaled Arthur of their past adventures from his point of view and Arthur listened attentively. Despite his pride being slightly wounded by finding out that he hadn’t avoided death a hundred times over on his own, the Alpha was grateful for the Omegas loyalty. It just made him love him more.

Merlin had taken to doing magic in front of Arthur as well, only in his chambers when they were alone, he just couldn’t resist. At first, Arthur had protested the idea, banning Merlin from doing any magic while inside the castle unless absolutely necessary. However, Merlin never was one to do as he was told and Arthur was too fascinated by the magic to really argue. Merlin wasn’t sure why performing magic in front of the Princes excited him so much. Maybe it was because he felt more equal to Arthur than he’d ever done before. 

During the last few days of the talks Merlin started running a fever. The first day it happened, Merlin put it down to stress and possibly being overworked. He took a quick herbal remedy and reminded himself to ask Arthur for some time off after the visiting lords had left. It was only a few more days. On the second day, Merlin developed shivers, muscle ache and it felt as though all his senses had been set to 11. Not a cold then, Merlin was going into heat almost a month early. And he wasn’t the only one to notice. 

Every Alpha in the castle had noticed, all of them watching him like hungry hawks. The only one he didn’t mind was Arthur. The prince gazed at him in awe like he was the rarest jewel. It’s funny, Merlin had never thought of himself that would enjoy being the centre of an Alphas attention. To him that meant being in the Alphas sight all the time, only doing and saying what his Alpha expressly agreed with. It meant he was their property but Merlin didn’t feel like that with Arthur. 

Morgana and Gwen has noticed his oncoming heat as well and were touchingly concerned. Morgana believed that he was going into a stress heat due to not getting any time to recover after being attacked. Gaius had a very different idea. 

“Your body believes you’ve found your mate” Merlin splutters chicken spraying from his mouth in the most attractive way, not.

“What,” he asks still coughing up a lung. 

“Arthur” Merlin blushes under the physician's scrutiny.

“I don’t know what you’re talking...” Merlin stops seeing the look on the others face, he really can’t lie to the old man.

“How did you know?” Gaius smiles, a little fond and a lot exasperated.

“You’re not as discreet as you think.” He chuckles. Merlin frowns, yes they were, they were so careful.

“I don’t see what this has to do with my early heat” 

“Merlin, aside from your run-ins with Jaime, you’ve never been with an Alpha. Never indulged, even when you were in heat. You’ve unwittingly starved yourself and now you’ve found an Alpha you're interested in, and who feels the same I gather. Your body is trying to move things along” Merlin blushes tomato red, he knew he could’ve gone to the tavern for their extra services but it just didn’t sit right with him. 

“My hand works perfectly well. So my body is basically forcing me to mate with Arthur” Guius was like a father to him, he didn’t really want to have this conversation with him. 

“I can’t, Arthur and I only just confessed our feelings for each other, he’s still adjusting to me having magic...” Gaius stares at him and Merlin knows they’ll be talking about that later.

“It’s too soon and Uther would never agree to it in the first place.” Merlin feels panic stir in his gut, his fever didn’t make thinking any easier either.

“Merlin, do you want to have sex with Arthur, do you see yourself as his mate?” Merlin should say no, it was too soon but was it.

“Yes, I want to, I want to be his.” his body shuddering at the admission.

“Then you should find out how the Prince feels, and if he feels the same you should bond with him. I know you’ve only just confessed but the truth is, you and Arthur have been dancing around each other for years. The trust has been built, you know each other better than anyone else. What’s left to sort out?” Gaius is right actually. What is there left for them to do that they hadn’t already done together, apart from this? But Uther, he’d never be ok with Arthur settling for a servant.

“Arthur is old enough to make his own decisions and Uther can’t do anything once you’re bonded” Merlin doubts that but he also trusts Arthur to protect him. 

“I need to go speak to Arthur?” He says standing up. 

Despite walking there, Merlin had built up quite a sweat by the time he reached the Prince's chambers. Damn fever, damn heat. He quietly enters the room, Arthur looking over to him curiously. It was late and Merlin didn’t have any chores left to attend to. Merlin keeps his distance not wanting to distract the Alpha with his scent.

“We need to talk?” Arthur chuckles.

“You still haven’t learnt, have you, Merlin? I decide when we need to talk” Merlin shakes his head hesitantly 

“Not this time”

“I’m going into heat early,” Merlin says after a pause, it almost sounds casual. Arthur tenses.

“Yes, I’d noticed” 

“It’s because of you” Arthur sits up straighter, confused and definitely getting ready to argue.

“Gaius says it’s because of you. I’ve never been with an Alpha unless you count Jaime and now I've found an Alpha I want my body’s trying to push me to mate with you” 

Arthur looks stunned for a second then he smirks up at the Omega with something akin to pride.

“I didn’t know I would be your first. Your real first” Merlin scoffs, hiding his discomfort at being so inexperienced for his age.

“Don’t get too smug” he curses. Arthur smiles lovingly, and Merlin will never get used to that. 

“I’m honoured to be your first” He stalks around the table, a hungry look in his eyes and Merlin has to stop him. Using magic he creates a wall between them, it’s incredibly personal.

“We still need to talk” he points out looking like he wants to do anything but. Arthur takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly, before backing up to the table.

“Ok then, what’s concerning you. We agreed that we’d mate after the Lords had left...” Merlins eyes widen in shock.

“No we didn’t! We agreed to have sex and start a relationship. A secret one. This is Mating Arthur, it’s a permanent thing” Merlins panting, how can Arthur be so calm about this. It’s a big decision. 

“Do you want this?” Merlin rolls his eyes.

“Of course I do, you dollophead! There’s no else, there never could be. I’m your Omega already but...” Merlin is suddenly cut off by Arthur roughly kissing him. 

The Alpha couldn’t resist, not when his love said such things, showed such loyalty. Above all else, Merlin's loyalty is what told Arthur he’d be a good mate. His will would challenge Arthur, make him a better King, a better man. His humour would keep him light in his darkest moments. His love would soothe and ground him. Merlin was his one, no one else could compare.

“I know it’s sooner then we thought but I want you, Merlin.” He says as he breaks the kiss.

“But I don’t need to wait, I don’t need anyone else’s opinion. Just you, you’re what I need. But if you're not ready, we’ll wait. I’ll wait for you” Their so close, sharing each other’s breath. Merlin tried to speak but ends up looking more like a goldfish. 

“Stop thinking about everything else Merlin, we'll deal with it when we need to. This is about us. What we want.” Arthur tries again, hoping the other man will speak before the sun rises.

“Yes” It’s said in the quietest voice yet it echos around the room.

“Yes, I want to, I want you,” Merlin says again, more confident eyes burning with lust and power and their back around each other. When they finally come up for air Arthur looks deeply into his Mates eyes. 

“Can you hold out until tomorrow or do you need me now?” he asks. Their both straining in their breeches and Merlins fever has definitely picked up but Merlin shakes his head still.

“I’m good for now, I don’t have to have to wake up tomorrow and have to face more talks” 

They kiss for a bit longer but eventually Merlin pulls himself away, as painful as it is, and go back to his room. Just one more day

***** just smut *****

Merlin gasps as he's shoved back against the door, distantly hearing Arthur lock it before covering his mouth with his own. Their breathless and desperate, gripping each other so close Merlin can't tell where he ends and Arthur begins. Today had been hell, the time had ticked by so slowly almost like it was mocking the couple. Counting down the Lords as they left, Merlin didn't understand why they couldn't all leave together. The Alpha and Omega had all but bolted when the last of the visiting parties departed, Uther hadn’t even turned back around before they were gone. They must've looked a sight, charging through the castle hand in hand, it was indecent and undignified and any onlookers surely would have been able to guess what was about to happen between the two. In fact, Merlin is sure he saw Gwaine smirking at the two of them as they rushed past.

All thoughts of Gwaine are chased from his mind as Arthur suddenly hauls him up against the door, Merlin quickly wraps himself around the Alpha to keep from falling. He usually hates when the other brags about his strength but right now, well, Merlin is certainly enjoying it. Arthur carries him to the bed laying him down gently and Merlin groans sinking into the soft cushioning. It was worth being Arthur's Mate just for the bed, it was like he was floating. Arthur peppers his face with kisses, his hands frantically pulling at his clothes.

"Arthur, slow down" Merlin moans out and Arthur huffs.

"All the time we've had to wait and now you want to go slow as well" he groans out, the Alpha's body shaking above him. Its Merlin's turn to be smug.

"I want to enjoy this"

"You will" Arthur growls before pulling off his jacket and shirt. This time Merlin lets him.

Arthur’s shirt quickly follows and Merlin gaps at him in awe. He’d always known Arthur was handsome and he’d gotten pretty close to his body being his servant but this feels different. Staring up at the Alpha, his tanned muscled torso on full display. The soft rays of light filtering through the window turning Arthur’s skin the same golden colour as his hair. Unable to anything else, Merlin surges up, capturing the others lips in a hungry kiss while running pale hands up and down the velvety skin that’s his to touch. He still can’t believe it.

“You’re perfect” Merlin's whispers reverently and Arthur chuckles pushing him back down.

“Oh Merlin, if I’m perfect then you’re divine” he kisses Merlin.

Arthur is nothing if not thorough. He kisses down Merlin's neck from behind his ear to his jugular. He spends a lot time here marking where he’ll claim Merlin later. His heat summers under his skin persistent but not consuming. His body finally getting what it wants Merlin guesses ruefully.

Once his neck is purple with love bites Arthur moves to his chest. This is when Merlin finds out he has really sensitive nipples which the Prince takes full advantage of. He licks and nips and sucks at them until their red and raised and Merlin is a whining mess clutching at the bed sheets. Eventually, after a lot of what Merlin would call demanding, not begging, Arthur moves lower to trail kisses down Merlin's happy trail. It tickles but Merlin doesn't have time to dwell on it because Arthur is pulling his breeches down. He gets them undone before silently asking for permission to take them off, Merlin can only nod.

Merlin gets the breath knocked out of him when the Alpha wraps his lips around him. The wet, hot suction on his cock is perfection and Merlin wonders if he's actually dead. He must be because only such pleasure could exist in heaven. He's surprised Arthur is doing this for him him, considering going down on a partner was an "Omega's act" but then again, Arthur has been full of surprises recently. For example, how good he is at this. He bobs his head with practised ease, taking Merlin to the root so his prick hits the back of the Princes throat before coming back up to swirling his tongue around the head. Distantly, Merlin thinks Arthur must of done this before, with other people, probably more than once. Realising Merlin doesn't like these thoughts he pushes them away, there's no point getting angry over a past he can't change. He has Arthur now, that's all that matters.

Merlin feels like hes's drowning in pleasure when Arthur hicks his legs up over the Alphas shoulders. Merlin's confused until he feels one slick finger probing his hole. He's even more confused because when did Arthur have time to get oil and slick his fingers. The first time he pushes Merlin tenses, flashes of Jaime appear behind his eyes and Merlin pulls away, a different kind of whimper escaping him. Arthur stops instantly moving back up to cradle the Omega while breathes.

"Your ok Merlin. You're not with him, you're with me. I'd never hurt you. Do you need to sto-op?" Merlin smiled through his shivers, stopping would be damn near torture for Arthur now given that Merlin's hormones would've triggered his rut but the Alpha was still trying to give him out. To do right by him, it shouldn't of struck Merlin so much, after all this is what Mates are meant to do. Be loving and caring towards each other. He shakes his head drawing Arthur into a clumsy kiss.

"It's ok, I'm ok...just stay up here so I can see you" Merlin whispers.

"I won't even look away" Arthur promises and they start again.

Arthur is incredibly gentle after that, opening him up bit by bit until Merlin is writhing and squirming on the sheets with three fingers up his ass. He never knew it could feel this good, if he did maybe he would've indulged sooner. It's as though his entire body is on fire, every nerve alight with intense sensations. It's overwhelming and not enough at all. And through it all Arthur doesn't look away, his cerulean eyes watching him for every moan, every twitch, every shiver. Merlin had never felt so treasured. He's so close he's sure he'll lose it the second Arthur is inside him.

"I think you’re ready for me" the Alpha rumbles, almost growling. Merlin huffs insolently. 

"Been ready for a while here" Arthur laughs, the prat, the idiotic prat, doesn't he know Merlin is dying over here. 

"I thought you wanted slow" he teases and Merlin growls, his paper thin control snapping. He's had enough of this. In one solid movement Merlin grabs Arthur rolls them over pinning the Alpha to the bed, hands above his head. Arthur gaps up at him applaud at being held down.

"I'll give you slow" Merlin says lowly as his nimble fingers undoing the Prince's breeches and pulls them down inch by inch. When Arthur's cock springs free, slapping obscenely against his stomach Merlin has to stare. There's a stereotype that Alpha's have ungodly dicks while Omega's are stuck with tiny little pickles. It's completely untrue, when it comes to men, the only thing your secondary gender effects is whether you have a knot or not. That said...Arthur is fucking hung. It's long thick curling slightly and beat red. The Alpha clears his throat, smirking up at his Mate.

"Like what you see" he says cockily with that crooked smile of his. Merlin wants to hit him but he has a better idea.

"I'd like it inside me more" he purrs magically slicking Arthur cock before sinking down on it in one slow solid drop. Arthur groans, eyes practically bugging out of his head. He grabs at Merlin keeping still, he's not actually trying to move, Merlin needs to adjust too.

"Gods Merlin, you know it's not normally this way around right" he says wondrously. Merlin shrugs with a smug smirk.

"I'm not normal" he grins as he slowly rocks his hips watching satisfied when Arthur;s eyes roll back.

They set a quick pace, or rather Merlin does and Arthur is along from the ride. Only Merlin, Arthur thinks, only Merlin would have his Alpha pinned to the bed while he fucked him. Arthur wasn't blind, contrary to popular belief, he knew Merlin would be feisty but he thought that even Merlin would want to make love on his first time. Apparently not, Arthur wasn't really complaining. The Omega looked beautiful bouncing on his cock. Pale skin glistening with sweat, head thrown back and neck exposed looking so soft. Biting his lip in a way Arthur was sure Merlin didn't was incredibly arousing. Then there was his eyes, closed but Arthur could see flecks of gold swirling underneath. Arthur desperately wanted to see Merlin like that.

"Let me see you, Gods Merlin let me see how beautiful you are" Merlin whined and surged down to kiss him when the Warlock pulled away his eyes were open.

Arthur stared at him in awe, Merlin had eyes of liquid fire that reminded him of a wolf. A wolf hunting it prey and for once Arthur didn't mind that it was him at all. He pulled his knees up and started thrusting up urgently meeting Merlin hard on. Merlin gasps falling forward in his arms but still riding him frantically, a song of "Arthur" "Alpha" and "Yes...Please" dripping from his pretty plump lips. Arthur felt his knot begin to swell trying to tie itself to Merlin as the Omega kept bouncing, it felt so good. Suddenly Arthur felt warmth flowing over him, getting hotter, sparking beneath his skin. 

Magic.

Merlin was using magic while they were in bed. Arthur should be scared but he's not, he can't be when Merlin looks like that above him, is squeezing down on him and damn the magic is working for him. It's even better when he realises Merlin isn't doing this on his own, that it's effecting him too. Bringing his Mate closer to the edge.His knot throbs inside Merlin and the Alpha has to hold down the eager Omega for fear he hurts himself. He snakes one arm around him the other pumps Merlin's cock between them. It only takes a couple of tugs and Merlin is gone, falling over the edge with a cry of pleasure. His inner walls clamp down on Arthur and the Alpha is gone as well, losing himself in the moment. His knots locks within Merlin and triggers Merlin, for second he's grinding against him, the next he strikes. Biting Arthur on the neck in a claiming bite, it's rough, harsh and shocking. Arthur groans, another stream of cum spilling from him. He can't believe it, Merlin bit him, he mated him...

Only Merlin

They lay there catching their breath for a while, Arthur still inside Merlin as he would be for at least ten minutes. After awhile they shift to a more comfortable position wrapping up in each other under the sheets. Arthur chuckles.

"You know, normally, I'm meant to bite you?" Merlin smiles.

"I'm not normal" he repeats contently, Arthur can have his turn later, his annoying heat wouldn't go away for a day at least. Arthur nudges him slightly making him look up. Arthur is smiling.

"It's why I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was just meant to be Smut. 
> 
> But then I decided to write an entire build-up to it, like the actual rest of the story wasn't enough. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
